Pacto peligroso
by Jolus
Summary: Blossom esta segura que su corazón le pertenece solo a Gabriel, pero su realidad se ve alterada cuando a su pueblo llega un atractivo pelirrojo que le propone un inusual pacto, que le hará faltar a las normas de la moral. ¿Que secreto guarda Gabriel con ese joven arrogante? ¿Que sera lo primero en caer: la reputacion de Blossom o su amor por Gabriel?
1. Agosto

Agosto, 1830

Solo la tenue luz que emanaba el fuego de la vela que llevaba Doroty alumbraba un poco la gran habitación. Como todos sabemos la oscuridad y el frio siempre hacen acto de presencia en los peores momentos, como ese, que resultaba ser uno de los momentos mas miserables de la vida del pelirrojo. El había invitado a la primera como compañera en esa noche, solo soportaría a la penumbra a su lado, pues ella le daría el don de la ceguera al menos por unas horas. No quería ver nada, nada que le recordara a ella, pero desgraciadamente había optado por encerrarse en el peor lugar de todos, el lugar que había sido dominio de ella, la biblioteca.

_Ella tomo ese, ese, ese y hasta aquel_. Pensó mientras recorría con la mirada los libros que decoraban una de las llenas estanterías posicionadas en las paredes, que no dejaban ver ni un pedazo de estas.

El frio lo creo el mismo, la noticia que había recibido había helado su alma y sobre todo su corazón. Esa tarde cuando estaba en compañía de ella, llego el bastardo que arruino su mundo. El calor abandono sus cuerpos, dejándolos vacios y fríos.  
Se hallaba en el infierno, pues sentía que su espíritu y cuerpo se desgarraban, ya no veía ni escuchaba al demonio, supuso que se había retirado a uno de los cuartos de la mansión y encerrado, pero aun así ese había dejado su huella ¿huella?, no, el demonio no había dejado huella, el había llegado a su hogar y pisoteado su felicidad, aplastándola como si fuera un vil insecto.

En ese infierno por fortuna estaba a su lado su fiel ángel guardián, Dorita, su nana, amiga, confidente, conciencia y sobre todo segunda madre desde que podía recordar. Había entrado hace unos momentos, el sabia que tenia en su poder una llave maestra que abría todas las puertas de la mansión. Tal vez se había encerrado con la intención de no ver a nadie, no tenia el animo de lidiar con la lastima de nadie, aunque no puso echarla de su lado, ella poseía privilegios que otros sirvientes no tenían, la confianza del amo era de uno de eses privilegios.

-Brick Ahogarte en alcohol no solucionara nada-dijo mientras miraba tristemente la botella medio vacía, tirada junto al n que estaba el joven, esa botella era la segunda, los restos de la primera permanecían arrinconados en la esquina de la habitación, Brick debió de haberla arrojado en su arranque de ira.  
-¿Solucionar? Yo no buscare algo que se que no tiene remedio, las cosas son así y ya- soltó amargamente- podría pactar con el diablo-medito seriamente unos momentos- a cambio de mi alma le rogaría que borra de mi memoria lo que he vivido estos últimos meses.  
-¡No blasfemes!-regaño madura mujer.  
-El me ayudaría a olvidar, olvidar, olvidar, olvidar - repitió como si esa palabra fuera tan dulce como el mas delicioso chocolate- olvidarla a ella- se detuvo estremecido por la idea.  
Si, seria menos doloroso vivir ignorante del paraíso que ella me hizo conocer. ¡Maldita sea! Vi, toque, disfrute el cielo pero la verdad hizo que cayera de nuevo a este mundo lleno porquería. Deseo morir Doty- ella escucho el nudo que se formaba en la garganta de el.

-No digas eso mi niño- suplico la mujer- la vida es el primer y mas bello regalo que te ha dado Dios y tu mamá...-se callo inmediatamente, arrepentida de la mención de Bellum.  
-Me la dieron envuelta en espinas, creo que a el le dio mucha risa mi nacimiento, sabiendo lo que iba a resultar en el futuro, pues bien que su regalo se lo lleve que a mi solo me estorba.  
-Solo hablas por abrir la boca, deja de ser tan egoísta Brick, acaso ¿haz pensado en ella?, ella sufre igual que tu, los dos en estos momentos sienten lo mismo. Tienen que hablar de lo que harán de hoy en adelante.  
-¿Crees de verdad que no he pensado en ella?-Por primera vez desde que ella entro a la biblioteca, el se levanto de su asiento y giro a verla directamente a los ojos, y ella reconoció un solo sentimiento en ellos: un inmenso dolor- Claro que pienso en ella, desde que la vi por primera vez se metió a mi cabeza, y la fue invadiendo mas y mas mientras la conocía. El primer deseo que tenia al despertarme en las mañanas era verla, verla dormir, despertar, sonreír, haciendo sus berrinches, sonrojar ... verla excitada, ella era mi deseo de todos los días. Y en cuanto a hablar, pues bueno si tenemos que resolver ciertos asuntos-dijo sin expresión regresando al rojo sillón de pana.  
-Me alegro, ¿que le dirás?  
-Que si se quiere regresar a su casa, mandare a arreglar un coche y partirá en cuanto ella quiera, lo mas pronto posible con surte- vio que ella lo miraba con horror- tal vez eso se vea como si la estuviera echando -medito unos segundos- si ella lo decide y quiere quedarse entonces yo me iré, no puedo estar en el mismo techo bajo ella, tu lo sabes Doty, y por favor si es la segunda, no me sigas, me iré solo, quiero que te quedes con Robín a ella le encanta los jardines de esta casa y encima de todo quiero que te quedes para que cuides a mi madre, no puedo dejarla sola como esta.  
-Iré contigo, sabes que eres como un hijo-se quejo.  
-No-dijo firmemente- tu te quedas en ambos casos.

La dureza con la que el hablo la dejo muda, el era muy terco desde niño y nada en el mundo le hacia cambiar su decisión, cuando el estaba muy seguro de ella.

-Brick, no haz pensado en que exista la posibilidad de que ella este preñada-bajo el volumen de su voz, diciendo sus palabras en casi un susurro temeroso.  
Lo vio estremecerse desde su lugar, lo mas posible es que el no hubiera pensado en esa posibilidad-si solo haz estado con ella solo unas cuantas ocasiones, la posibilidad es baja- dijo esperanzada.  
-Lamento ser tan brusco Doty, pero estuve con ella demasiadas veces, casi dos veces al día-dijo apenado- y terminaba dentro de ella en todas.  
Nadie dijo nada, se quedaron en silencio mucho rato hasta que el rompió el silencio.  
-Aunque no creo que este embarazada, no me ha dicho nada, y si lo estaría yo hubiera sido el primero en saberlo, es el sueño de ella ¿sabes? ser madre.  
-¿Y si lo esta?-pregunto Doty.  
-Solo hay que pedir a los cielos que ese niño nunca llegue a nacer. Pienso en el al decirte que es mejor que muera. Su nacimiento seria algo...repugnante.  
El ruido de un cristal romperse rompió el silencio en el lugar, el sonido se escucho desde afuera en el pasillo. Doty miro a Brick que se había levantado furioso a investigar quien había sido el intruso que había estado de metiche escuchando su intima conversación con Doty.

Dio grandes pasos hasta llegar a la puerta y al abrirla soltó con rabia:  
-¿Quien demo...-se callo al instante al ver un par de grandes ojos rosas mirándolo con terror e incredulidad, lo veía como si fuera un monstro salido de sus peores pesadillas.  
-Blossom que ha...-no termino su frase pues ella se había marchado, vi como esa melena pelirroja se alejaba, corriendo lejos de el, escucho sus rápidos pasos hasta llegar a la escaleras y finalmente escucho un portazo.  
Se quedo parado allí en medio del pasillo, atormentado, bajo la mirada y vio en el suelo pedazos de cristales rotos y debajo de el un par de fotos: una de el y otra de ella. Ese no había sido un porta retrato normal, ese había sido el regalo mas importante que el le había dado a ella, pues se lo dio junto a una promesa que ahora estaba rota, era un porta retrato que se dividía en tres partes: en una de las partes estaba la foto de el en un extremo, la de ella en el otro y en el medio podrían en un futuro que ya no existe la foto de su primer hijo, ese porta retrato nunca se completaría pues esa foto nunca se tomaría.  
Sin saber el el corazón de la chica estaba tan roto como ese porta retrato.

**Hola chicas y mmm… ¿chicos? Bueno si hay chicos también ustedes denme también criticas de cómo les parece esta historia.  
Esta escena es de u futuro solo se las puse para que se puedan picar, espero que funcione. Quiero que me den criticas y me digas en que puedo mejorar y sobre todo como hacer a Brick mas sexy de lo que es –amo a ese chico- y en especial si les gusto háganmelo saber n.n bueno me despido y lindo día.  
Lo habia publicado en powerpuff z pero prefiero mejor ponerlo aqui, porke alla no tuve exito :(  
Asi que espero Rewies :D**

PREGUNTA: ¿POR QUE BRICK NO PUEDE ESTAR CON BLOSSOM?¿QUE NOTICIA HABRA RECIBIDO?


	2. Escape matutino

**Marzo, 1830**

No había ruido afuera de mi habitación así que me atreví a sacar la cabeza y verificar los hechos.

Nada.

Todos seguían dormidos dentro de la casa. Solo se podía escuchar como exilaban y volvían a respirar.

Esperando unos momentos a no escuchar nada, salí por fin de mi habitación, usando un vestido sencillo y ligero que me ayudara en mi cometido.

Baje apresurada las escaleras de caracol y me acerque a la cocina, batalle un poco pues el sol aún no se asomaba en el horizonte y la penumbra reinaba en la planta baja.

Toqueteando todo llegue al final a la cocina y abrí la puerta.

De los cajones saque una vela y la encendí con los cerillos que estaban sobre la mesa de los empleados.

Con la vela encendida y atenuando un poco la oscuridad salí de la cocina para atravesar el patio y llegar a los establos donde Sandy, mi yegua, comía el heno esparcido en el suelo.

Al verme el animal relincho alegre por verme. Sandy era inteligente, sabía que mi visita a estas horas de la madrugada solo significaba una cosa.

Salir al bosque a cabalgar sin límite de velocidad.

Burbuja, mi dama, se horrorizaría de preocupación al verme arriba de tremendo animalote, corriendo a velocidades altamente peligrosas. Por eso, y aun siendo mi mejor amiga, le contaba de mis escapadas matutitos con Sandy.

La señorita Ferguson, mi amargada y solterona maestra, se escandalizaría al ver como una dama de mi posición montaba semejante monstro y pisoteaba los años de reglas que ella le había enseñado e impuesto: "Hay reglas que hay que seguir por el bien de la moral y la etiqueta", puedo escucharla con su irritante voz.

Y mi padre, bueno, mi padre, él no se horrorizaría, ni se enojaría mucho menos me obligaría a bajar, en cambio, estoy segura, mee aplaudiría mis grandes logros en el arte de la cabalgata, hasta insistiría en acompañarme a ver quién ganaría en una carrera al rio, por esta razón, de él es que tengo más miedo de despertar, pues anda malo de salud, y cualquier movimiento brusco o malestar lo obliga a pasarse días en cama.

Amo tanto a ese hombre, a el quien me cuido solo y sin ayuda de ninguna mujer, pues mi madre había muerto cuando yo apenas estaba entrando en la adolescencia. Por eso lo admiro por salir adelante con una rebelde adolescente Mi padre es un gran hombre que nunca me descuido y en cambio, me sigue motivando al éxito. Cosa que estaba prohibida para nosotras las mujeres.

Me acerco a mi yegua y comencé a ponerle la silla, ya amarrada le susurre:

-Hola cariño, ya estoy aquí, vamos apresurarnos antes de que alguien nos vea y...

-Demasiado tarde señorita, la atrape- la voz más dulce que he escuchado en mi vida, dijo tranquilamente a mis espaldas-Creo que deberías estas durmiendo en este momento.

-Solo he venido a... está bien ¿qué hago para que me dejes ir?-me gire y sonreí, mi sonrisa era grande. Me da pena admitirlo pero sonrió en automático siempre que lo veo. Sus ojos me miraban divertidos, siempre andaba el de buen humor, un humor que siempre me contagiaba. Se rasco el mentón y al final me dio una respuesta.

-Un beso.

-¿Un beso? ¿No es un poco... barato lo que me pide señor? Está bien le agradezco el precio-me acerque tímidamente a él y me puse de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios, el bajo un poco la cabeza hasta llegar a una altura que me fuera más cómoda.

Estábamos a unos pocos centímetros el uno del otro y se atrevió a decir:

-Si el beso me convence lo meditare-dicho esto lo agarre del cuello de su camisa y lo bese.

No lo soltaba y más profundo y dulce se hacia nuestro beso, me rodeo con sus brazos mi cintura y me abrazo como si fuera una niña, amaba besarlo, sus labios eran siempre tan dulces y cariñosos, y nunca me dejaban de sonrojar.

Después de rato al fin lo solté y respire.

-¿Saldada la deuda?-pregunte aun estando cerca de su bello rostro.

-Bombón, sabes que no me gusta que salgas tu sola, me da miedo que algo te pase-me volvió a abrazar, creyendo que así me protegería de los peligros del bosque.

-Lo sé, por eso nunca trato de quedarme mucho tiempo aquí para evitar que te despiertes y me detengas, pero una chismosa no pudo quedarse callada con su relinchidos-mire inquisitivamente a Sandy.

-No le hechos la culpa a la yegua, ya estaba despierto, estaba aquí desde hace rato hasta que escuche pasos y te vi haciendo tu numerito de todos los sábados. Haces mucho ruido no sé si sepas.

Me sonroje. Mis malditas pisaditas me delatan siempre. Lo mire con un gesto conmovedor, ablandando su corazón y darme la oportunidad de irme.

-Por favor-dije como una niña pequeña. Sonrió de medio lado y soltando un poco su agarre asintió.

-Está bien, pero no te tardes.

-No lo hare Gabriel, sabes que solo voy de aquí al rio en una "tranquila" cabalgata-remarque lo de "tranquila" para no preocuparlo.

-Vamos te ayudo a subir-nos acercamos a Sandy y me cargo hasta ponerme sobre ella.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato viéndonos, yo nunca me cansaba de ver sus grandes ojos grises, eran tan relajantes que siempre me dejaban soñando despierta.

-Te amo-le dije.

-Gracias por corresponderme-y tomando estirando su brazo tomo mi nuca e hizo que bajara un poco la cabeza para darme un último beso.

Feliz emprendí la ida. Estando ya a unos cuantos metros de los establos gire la cabeza y vi como un castaño seguía observándome.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sus

El viento fresco de las maña nanas me golpeaba el rostro, amaba esa sensación de libertad, no había nadie a cientos de kilómetros y podía ir tan rápido como se me antojara, El sendero por el que andaba era ancho y no se me complicaba andar sobre camino que usaba era un atajo para llegar a la ciudad claro me desviaría hacia el rio un el siguiente cruce, era usado por los extranjeros que llegaban de las afueras o por los campesinos que iban por agua al rio. A esta hora por fortuna todos seguían dormidos en sus chozas y casas.

Siempre el viento me daba la oportunidad de pensar y cómos si estuviéramos conectadas Sandy aceleraba el ritmo.

Pensé en mi vida y mis problemas: Mi padre y su mala salud, los problemas financieros que la hacían decaer, la maldita insistencia de la señorita Ferguson de que era ya la hora de buscarme marido, y por último y la más preocupante de mis asuntos era la preocupación por mi romance con Gabriel.

Yo lo amaba, era el único hombre que deseo como marido. Era bueno, honesto, gentil y bondadoso. Siempre le preocupaba más por los demás que por el mismo. Valía mas que toda la bola de cerdos aristócratas que abundaban en la cuidad. Sin embargo económicamente, no valía ni un centavo.

Él se dedicaba solamente a limpiar establos, y ciudad de los caballos.

Mi padre aun siendo un hombre comprensivo autoritario dar a su única hija al chico que limpia los establos.

Esa idea me frustraba, odiaba haber nacido en cuna de oro, su situación económica era mala, pero aun así llevando el apellido Utonio.

-¿Y si nunca me caso? No le pertenecería a ningún hombre y así seria libre de amar a Gabriel sin culpa. Claro no podría casarme con él pero eso no importa pues lo tendría siempre a mi lado y eso es lo único que importa. Tenerlo a mi lado.

La yegua cada ve iba más rápido pero aún conservaba una velocidad prudente a la que yo pueda manejar.

-No, no puedo-recapacite-nuestra única salvación de la quiebra es un matrimonio con un rico.

La señorita Ferguson me ha estado molestando con la idea de haber encontrado solución a nuestros problemas: Que yo contrajera nupcias con un anciano rico del cual no tardaría en dejarme sus bienes y volveríamos a la riqueza.

-Que sucia mujer-dije asqueada por la idea de ser tocada o besada o ron viejo lujurioso. Sus manos arrugadas tocaran cualquier parte de mi cuerpo me producía escalofríos.

Aunque eso me suceda tengo que admitir que el matrimonio es nuestra única salvación. El dinero de mi esposo nos sacaría de nuestras deudas.

Ya estaba odiando al que intentara cortejarme, tengo que admitir que varios lo han intentado pero a todos los he tratado de una forma tan cortante que renuncian.

-Maldito seas, te odio-grite furiosa contra mi futuro esposo.

En eso escucho las pisadas veloces de un caballo tras de mí. Volteo y solo veo a un enorme caballo negro siendo montado por un hombre con capucha no pude verle bien el rostro

Tuve miedo por la forma peligrosa en la que se me acercaba, mi corazón se aceleró, la presencia de ese hombre me ponía muy nerviosa.

Acelere el ritmo y me separe del pero por desgracia la sabia controlar a la perfección al demonio que manejaba. En unos instantes volvía a estar detrás de mí.

Vi a lo lejos el rio, estará acorralada, no tenía ni la menor intención que tenía el sujeto que estaba atrás de mí, lo único que podía suponer era que eran malas.

Si eran un ladrón se enfadaría si viera no llevo ninguna joya, o peor se llevaría Sandy como compensación.

O si tal vez era un secuestrador y pidiera dinero por mí, comencé a rezar.

O peor, y si su intenciones eran sucias y perversas, comencé a sudar de pavor.

Preferiría morir a caer en manos de un asqueroso violador. Mire al rio y pensé que tal vez estaría a salvo si lo cruzaba, aunque no sabía que tan hondo estuviera. Legue a la orilla y me decidí a meterme. De repente ante mi apareció de la nada el caballo negro y me detuvo de golpe, salí proyectada hacia el rio. El agua helada me arrastraba, no podía respirar por el frio, patalee y luche por no hundirme. El miedo se apodero de mí, con la velocidad con el que va el rio cada vez se me hacía más difícil quedarme en la superficie.

Con un último esfuerzo tome aire y trate inútilmente de nadar, estaba perdida en cualquier rato me ahogaría. Ante mí el rostro de mis amados pasaron pero el último rostro que vi antes de desmayarme fue uno que no había visto antes en la vida, era un joven con ojos rojos.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**Hola aqui traigo la continuacion de esta historia que siendo honesta es la que espero que tenga exito porque es la que mas me ha estado rondando la cabeza, desde hace uuufff que la estoy imaginando asi que si estas leyendo te pido que me dejes un rewies dandome tu opinion.  
****Y si aqui el primer amor de Bombon es Gabriel pero ja al final aparecio nuestro amado Brick.  
****Si te estas preguntando : Hey pero va a ver romance entre los rubios y morenos?... pues alegrate porque si habra no tanto como los rojos,s olo algo.  
Pero aun asi dame chance con esta historia y espero que les interese n.n  
Adioos buenas noches gente.**


	3. Cretino

Mis pulmones quemaban. Sentia que inhalaba fuego y exhalaba humo. Freente a mi solo hay oscuridad, o sera que tengo los ojos cerrados, no lo se, puede que este muerta. Lo ultimo que esta en mis pensamientos fue haber caido al agua y ver como la corriente me arrastraba en la direccion que ella quisiera.  
Estar muerta. Esa idea me aterroriza, no queria estar muerta. Tenia demasiadas cosas que hacer, que tanto anhelo cumplir, por ejemplo: casarme con Gabriel. Poco probable lo se pero lo intentare de todas formas, bueno lo pensaba intentar. Pero si estoy muerta entonces ya no hay nada que hacer.

¡DIOS NO PUEDO ESTAR MUERTA! Me mato, esa maldita sombra provoco mi fallecimiento. No era un ladron, era un demonio. Un demonio que logro cometer su cometido.

Una serie de presiones sobre mi pecho.

Aunque aun no me lo puedo creer que este muerta, el paraiso no puede ser tan doloroso, a menos, que esto sea el infierno. Y sea un castigo de Dios mi prohibido romance con Gabriel.  
Dios no puede ver mal ese amor ¿verdad?

Una serie de presiones mas fuerte sobre mi pecho.

¿Acaso en otro mundo toman en cuenta los niveles sociales?

De nuevo senti la presion hundiendo mi pecho pero esta vez fue seguida de otra presion pero no en mi pecho, si no en... mis labios. Y agradeci esto porque fui bendecida por aire.  
No me habia dado cuenta la falta que me hacia sentir aire en mi pecho. Se me dificulto abrir mis ojos pero mis odios escuchaban lo que me rodeaba: agua corriendo; una corriente de aire golpeando contra los arboles y una voz.

-1,2,3... ¡Resipira, maldita sea!- Otra vez la sensacion sobre mis labios- Vamos preciosa, hazme solo ese favor !RESPIR...  
Y escupi toda el agua que tenia se sobra en mi cuerpo.

Tosi, tosi y tosi, como si fuera lo unico que me amarrara a esta vida. Al regularse mi respiracion pude tranquilizarme y con ello mire a mi alrededor y al angel que me salvo. Nadie estaba a mi lado, pero una silueta estaba cerca. A lado de rio un joven pelirrojo estaba exprimiendo... su camisa. Gire el rostro sonrojada por ver el pecho desnudo de ese joven. No era propio que mis ojos vieran esas cosas, cosas que solo ve una esposa, un doctor o una amante. Y yo no era ni lo uno ni lo otro.  
Sin embargo, ahora al desviar mi rostro y girarme hacia otro lado divise un caballo, bueno dos caballlos, el mio y un caballo negro.  
¡EL MISMO QUE MONTABA EL DESCONOCIDO QUE ME SEGUIA!  
Era el, el que me salvo y el que me metio en el problema era el mismo.

-¡USTED FUE...-me calle cuando al volver a verlo, la distancia se habia acortada por mucho. Ahora estaba centometros de mi rostro. El estaba sentado sobre sus talones, estaba totalmente empapado y sus cabellos goteaban. Pense que era un demonio por el color de sus ojos pero su sonrisa era de angel. Mi mente se nublo, esa distancia me dejo muda. Solo con Grabriel habia estado tan cerca.

-Me alegro que hayas despertado...- el le sonrio dulcemente, ella incoscienteme le devolvi sinceramente la sonrisa.

_Es un angel_. Pense.

-Si no hubiera tenido que huir antes que alguien me hubiese visto. Hubiera resultado una tragedia... me han dicho que las mujeres de aqui son muy bellas y facil-es conseguir dinero-rio ante su propia broma oculta, broma que capte.

La sonrisa que anteriormente le habia dado se congelo y quebro al insatante. Abri la boca impactada.

_Ese no era un angel_. Rectifique._ Ni un demonio, es un ser tan mundano y corriente, como una cerveza._

No habia ni hablado y ese patan habia sido un desconsiderado y grosero por hablar de esa manera. Y sin tener en cuenta que por su culpa casi muero.

-¡Es usted un majadero!- le dije indignada. Sin embargo, me arrepinti de haber hablado por la moletia que esto le causo a mi garganta.

El parecio darse cuenta de lo molesta que estaba, me miro y enarco una se sus ocuras cejas.

-¿Me insultas primor? No se supone que el heroe es recompensado con un beso por la damisela en peligro, tras haberla rescatado-pregunto pareciendo que encontraba mi rostro, sonrojado de furia, lo mas divertido del mundo.

-En primer lugar señor: no me llame asi. Segundo lugar: fue usted el que me metio en el problema, "mi heroe"-dije sarcasticamente- Y en tercer lugar: primero me cortaria los labios antes que darle ridiculos besos de agradecimiento a criaturas sacadas de cuentos de horror- lo mire descaradamente de una forma desaprobatoria de pies a cabeza.

-Vaya si que eres una enana malagradecida-parecia inusualmente divertido por mis palabras- Yo que te vi como una pobre enferma enloquecida que estaba a punto de cometer suicidio, lanzandose con todo y bestia hacia el río. No solo pretendia salvar tu cuerpo si no tu alma... ¿No has escuchado que el suicidio es el peor de los pecados?

-No soy una enana, y mucho menos estoy desequilibrada mentalmente. Yo no pretendia matarme-respondi frustrada por la falta de comprension de ese tonto- yo solo estaba huyendo...

-De un mal amor o un mal amante...-completo pensativo la frase.

-¡No imbecil huia de ti, creia que eras un asesino o un ladron!-grite ya harta de ese desquiciante ser. Tape mi boca, reconociendo mis faltas de modales, aun cuando el parecia olvidarse de ellos, eso no significa que yo tambien.

Bufe, cansada de escuchar tantas tonterias. Nunca habia coincidido en la vida con un hombre tan molesto, y que parte de todo me insultara. Camine con toda la dignidad que me quedaba, levantando ligeramente mi falda empapada. Sin mirarlo camine a su alrededor y me dirigi a mi yegua. Agradeci el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, pues no habia dado cuenta de lo helada que estaba yo misma.  
Tome las riendas y esta comenzo a andar.

-Que imaginacion tienes-camino mi lado. Me temia que este hombre no me dejaria ir tan facilmente- ¿Vives en el pueblo?

-No le importa.

-¿Como te llamas?

-No le importa.

-¿Vienes aqui seguido?

Detuve al animal, tenia que parar esto de una buena vez.

-¿Que quiere para dejarme en paz?-pregunte fastidiada.

-Ver una sonrisa tuya para que esta noche el angel de mis sueños pueda tener un rostro- hablaba, sin que yo lo notara habia tomado una de mis manos y la miraba encantado. No pude verme pero sentia lo calientes que estaban mis mejillas. El levanto la mirada y todo momento de encanto habia desparecido pues en sus labios habia una sonrisa burlona- No, era broma. Solo me gusta hacer dos cosas: molestar a las personas y enamorar a las mujeres. Y contigo he logrado las dos.

-¡Idiota!-retire furiosa mi mano. Sin perder mas tiempo, cabalgue lo mas rapido posible, alejnadome cada vez mas de se grandisimo idiota.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Llegue a la casa y aunque inuilmente trate de no ser vista, falle. Y falle en grande, pues el que me vio fue Gabriel.

_Definitivamente este no es mi día. _Este definitivamente no es mi día. Lamente de haberme levantado esa mañana.

-Dios Bombon ¿Que te ha pasado? ¿Por que estas toda empapada? ¿Estas bien? -corrio alarmado hasta mi.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien, no fue nada Gabriel-dije no tomandole importancia.

-¿Que ocurrio?-tomo una manta que estaba colgada y me la paso por los hombros.

-Nada- pense una mentira- Sandy tenia sed y habia un rio cerca, y ya te imaginaras. Con lo torpe que soy era de esperarse que cayera-fingi una risa.

Nunca pense que fuera una gran mentirosa ya que Gabriel parecio creerme o eso es lo que quiero pensar.

-Sabes estoy helada y esta manta no me bronda calor. Me han dicho que un abrazo si lo aporta-le sonrei coquetamente.

-Si y tambien he escuchado que los besos tambien ayudan bastante- sin pedirme permiso me rodeo con sus brazos y comenzo a besarme. Un largo y lento beso.

Un calor parecio juntarse en mi pecho, los labios de Gabriel siempre quitaban el mal humor y lo remplazaba con alegria.

-¡Por Dios Santo!-exclamo una voz fastidiada- A la otra busquen otro lugar para que hagan sus cursiles escenas de novela. Siempre se me revuelve el estomago cuando los escucho hablar.

-Puedes evitarlo Bellota, tocando antes de entrar- le sugeri.

-Sabes que los modales y yo no nos llevamos-hablaba mientras se quitaba las botas que parecian estar llenas de estiercol. Hice una mueca de asco.

-¿Has terminado Bellota o quieres seguir viendo la funcion?-le pregunto Gabriel, mientras tomaba denuevo mi rostro con sus manos. Al ver eso Bellota hizo un gesto y huyo.

-A la otra entrare con un valde creo que vomitare en cualquier instante. Y diciendo eso salio del establo dejandonos nuevamente a solas.

-Yo creo que ya me voy-le comente.

-Si vete a cambiar de ropas, me da miedo que te vayas a resfriar-me miro preocupado. Gabriel siemore era tan cuiudadoso conmigo, teniendolo a mi lado me sentia como una muñeca de cristal.

-Hasta luego-le bese el menton y sali.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**Aqui la continuacion, como vieran nuestra Bombon esta muuuy enamorada de Gabriel pero como lo notaron tambin ha llegado nuestro querido Brick, su mision: poner de cabeza la vida de Bombon.**

**Si quieren saber la continuacion espeor ansiosa los reviews. Esos son los que me dan poder para continuar n.n jaja . Bye**


End file.
